


Destination

by happyjoylucky



Series: Thrill of the Heist [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, LIKE SO MUCH SMUT, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Smut, but I owe it to you, if you blink you'll miss it, mentions of tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjoylucky/pseuds/happyjoylucky
Summary: Harry, Edward, and Louis have been back together for a year and have found the balance that kept them together.





	Destination

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous laughs* did you miss me?

One year later…

“Haz, I can’t keep letting you get stupid tattoos. They seem like a good idea for in the moment but you end up regretting them, then getting them covered up by even weirder tattoos.” I watch as Niall starts inking up my boyfriend for what seems like the hundredth time. Harry is covering the outline on his chest as best as he can without getting in Niall’s way. 

“Babe, it’s fine. You’ll like this one.” Edward comforts me by coming around the counter and handing me my tea. He kisses my temple and I melt into his side.

I look up at him, “How do you know?”

“Trust me.” He places another kiss to my lips then rubs my back.

The buzz of the tattoo gun fills the room. I get tired of just sitting back so I go over to Niall’s station and try to peek at what’s being permanently etched into Harry’s skin.

“Lou! Knock it off.” Niall covers the tattoo before I could even see the outline.

“Why can’t I see?” I whine. 

“It’s a secret. Now stop peeping and go back to Ed, he’s lonely.” I turn to see Edward watching us with a small smile on his face. 

I groan but go back to him and wrap an arm around his waist, “Sorry for leaving you by yourself, daddy.” I whisper against his lips. He bites his lip when I pull back slightly and watches as I wet my lips. 

“You know you shouldn’t tempt me when we’re out in public like this, love.”

“Why? What’s gonna happen?”

“You just might get punished.”

I shiver when he slides his hand down to grip my bum. 

It’s been a little over a year since the boys and I got together. We took things slow at first, and by slow I mean it only took four days for me to cave and sleep with them. I still get very graphic, very vivid flashbacks of the night that it happened.  
We fell back into our routine easily; We’d carpool to work, I’d go help them at the café if I didn’t have any appointments, go on the occasional heist when the time felt right.

They’d been treating me so well its almost as if all the shit that happened didn’t really occur. But it did. And I would sometimes relive the pain of it all and the twins could tell. It would usually end with me comforting them, telling them that I forgave them and I would have to cuddle one or both of them to calm them down. But it would always end with them hugging me so tightly and telling me how stupid they were and that they would make it up to me everyday.

They never broke that promise either.

“Alright, you’re all set Harry. Your turn, Ed.”

I look up at him, “You’re getting one, too?”

He removes his shirt in one swift movement before taking Harry’s place at Niall’s station, “Yeah, just decided on it this morning.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re getting a dumb tattoo like your brother?”

“The exact same one, my love.” I roll my eyes. Harry sits next to me then, and I can hear the wrapping crinkling under his shirt.

“Hi, babe.” He kisses my forehead.

“Let me see.” I pull at the collar of his shirt and Niall yells at me.

“Don’t you dare pull that wrapping off, Louis Tomlinson.” Ugh.

I spend the next couple of hours going through appointment emails to kill time. Harry rubs one hand up and down my back while he plays games on his phone with the other.

“Okay, Ed let me clean you up then we can get you boys and your annoying boyfriend out of here.”

“Heyyy.” I pout. I look up to see Niall pouring solution over Edward’s fresh ink. Some of it drips down Edward’s chest, onto the butterfly and his abs. I have to bite my lip extremely hard to keep in a moan.

Harry kisses my temple, “Something got you worked up, love?” I nod, not taking my eyes away from Edward.

“Just wait till we get home.” My breathing becomes uneven at the thought. I’m squirming now as I start to harden in my pants.

I rush Niall, telling him to hurry up and cover the fresh ink so we can leave. The boys laugh at my eagerness but I ignore them.

“Goodnight Niall!” 

“Goodnight! Have fun children, be safe.” He drawls on, adding more stupid phrases to his goodbye and stalling us even more.

“Okay, that’s enough.” I push the twins out of the shop and rush over to the car.

“Lou, why are you in such a hurry?” Harry acts innocent.

“Shut up and get in the car.” I was far too worked up to deal with games. They laugh once again, but get into the car, Harry in the passenger seat and Edward driving.

When we finally get home, which proved to be difficult since Edward decided to take the scenic route home, stopping at every possible stop sign and red light and even pulling over to ask if we wanted to get ice cream.

I was not happy about that.

“Edward I swear if you don’t take me home right now I’m not gonna have sex with you for a month.”

That put his ass in gear. 

As soon as we got through the door, I pushed Edward up against the door and smashed my lips against his.

“Such a fucking tease.” I managed to say once I pulled away from him. I felt Harry crowd up behind me and rest his hands on my hips while he kissed up my neck. He reached that sweet spot just below my ear and I moaned and my hips jolted back against his crotch.

He grunted and pushed forward, so Edward’s half hard length was lining up with mine, I could’ve come right then if I wasn’t so eager to come with them inside me.

“Bed.” I hoped one of them could hear me since they were busy leaving love bites across my neck and collarbones.

Edward picked me up by the backs of my thighs and Harry lets go of me but follows close behind us. In the meantime I spend time leaving marks of my own on Edward’s neck.

Next thing I know I’m being tossed onto the bed, my legs sprawling out. The boys start removing their clothes and eyeing me up and down while biting their lips. It has my stomach curling in excitement and my cock twitching in my too-tight jeans. 

I go to remove my shirt as well but Harry shakes his head, warning that he wants to do it himself so I put my hands behind my head and enjoy the show. My mouth almost waters as they undo the buttons on their tops one by one and slowly unzip the black skinny jeans that were suffocating their dicks. As always neither of them is wearing boxers or underwear of any sort so they’re stood over me in nothing but that stupid wrapping covering their fresh ink. 

Before I can even consider ripping the wrapping off of one of their chests Harry leans over me, his lips graze over the fabric of my shirt. His fingers find the hem of my shirt and slides them upwards just above my nipples, my shirt bunching up under my underarms. He leans down and his tongue is circling my left nipple while he pinches the other and I cry out. My hand goes to the back of his head to keep him there. I pull on his hair, causing him to suck even harder.

I feel Edward’s hands massaging my hips and soon he’s unzipping my jeans and pulling them off of my legs. I lift my hips slightly, accidentally bumping Harry off of my chest. But he comes up to kiss me and I’m happy with that.

Once Edward finally pulls the denim from my ankles he pulls down my boxers, letting my cock free. He begins kissing up my thighs, nibbling here and there, causing me to giggle against Harry’s lips. He pulls away to watch me laugh when Ed licks against my inner thigh.

“You are so fucking gorgeous.” Harry kisses me once more before joining his brother at my lower half. He throws my right leg over his shoulder while Edward pushes out my left. They kiss slowly around my lower abdomen and I nearly shout at them for taking so long but soon Edward kisses the base of my dick and Harry’s kissing the head. My words die in my throat and my head falls back against my pillow.

Edward comes up to kiss up my neck while Harry sucks me down. I don’t notice that my hands are gripping at the bars of the headboard until Edward is running his hands up and down my arms. He pulls my right hand up to his lips and presses a kiss to my rope tattoo

Harry decides to take me deep into his mouth and swallows around me, I’m careful not to jerk my hips up but my hand finds its way into his hair again. Ed sits up and scoots towards me so his hard length is inches away from my lips.

“Open up, baby.” I do so, letting my tongue push out to lick against his tip and catch the precome. Edward shivers slightly before pushing into my mouth. I hum when I feel the weight of him against my tongue. He thrusts into my mouth and I match his rhythm, pushing my hips up into the heat of Harry’s mouth.

It only felt like seconds before Ed was pulling away to get something from the bedside drawer. I peek down at Harry and see that his lips have gotten quite puffy from working my cock. I see his hips undulating against the mattress and I nearly come at the sight.

“Baby, come here.” I tug at his hair so he’ll come up to kiss me.  
.  
He pulls off with a pop and lays over me, our lengths trapped against our torsos. I run a finger over his lovely lips, now a cherry red color from their usual pink. 

He kisses the tip of my finger before leaning in to kiss me. I feel the mattress shift underneath me, meaning Edward was making his way down the bed. He pushes my left knee up against my chest, which Harry holds up so I don’t have to.

I moan into Harry’s mouth when I feel Edward’s slick finger play around my rim. He must be as impatient as I am because he eases his finger past my rim rather than continuing to tease me. 

Any noise that leaves my mouth is muffled by Harry’s tongue sliding against mine. By the time Edward gets four fingers in me I’m nearly in a daze.

“Daddy, please.” I manage to speak when Harry pulls away to take a breath.

“Not yet baby.” 

I look down at him in confusion then hear the familiar click of the lube bottle opening. My eyes flick over to Harry, who’s squeezing a generous amount of lube onto two of his fingers. I moan when I realize they’re stretching me for both of them and it’s drawn out when Edward curls his fingers and hits my spot.

Edward scoots over to make room for his brother between my thighs. Harry uses his clean hand to keep my knee against my chest while Edward uses his to stroke the inside of my thigh. I jump slightly when I feel Harry’s index finger make its way next to Edward’s but the stretch feels incredible. As long as we’ve been together, they rarely take me at the same time but when they do it is unforgettable. 

By the time he gets his third finger in my entire torso is arched off the bed and I’m nearly screaming. My hands are still busy gripping the headboard quite literally holding on for dear life. Edward has been using his free hand to play with my nipples and the sensation is enough to make me feel as if I am slipping into some kind of subspace, but I hold on.

I manage to look between my legs in time to see them share a look.

“Lou baby, I’m gonna put one more finger in okay?” Harry says. When I nod and give him the okay leans down to kiss my ankle and Edward caresses my cheek before sliding his thumb to my lips. I greedily take it into my mouth and wrap my tongue around it. I hear him groan before Harry eases the last finger into me. I moan around Edward’s thumb and wrap my hand around his wrist so he doesn’t move away.

“Such a good boy aren’t you, baby?” Edward presses lightly against my tongue. I nod not exactly understanding him at this point.

I guess I’m loose enough for their liking because the carefully ease their fingers out and Harry retrieves condoms for him and his brother. 

I let out a whine and they look at me, “I, um. I got my results back.” 

Their eyes widen in realization. A few months back we got tested to make sure we were all clean. We were as expected, all in the clear. However, I wanted to keep my results a secret for a special occasion; apparently that special occasion was a night when they were going to fuck me at the same time.  
“Baby.” Edward leans over me and kisses me softly, in contrast to our current situation. I pull Harry down to me and he kisses my neck as softly as his brother kissed me.

“Are you sure, Louis?” Harry asks and I nod quickly.

Harry pulls me up to my knees by my arm, and hugs me to him while Edward sits back against the headboard. Once he’s settled in, he turns me around and pulls me forward until my hips are directly over his. 

“Ready baby?” he asks.

I don’t answer out loud, just take a hold of Edward’s cock and slowly ease myself down. I don’t even blink when the head breeches my rim. Edward however, groans as if he’s suffocating and in a sense he is. Harry wraps his arms around my waist as I let myself get comfortable. 

When I’ve adjusted to Edward’s size I slowly begin to rise and fall back down. When Harry scoots in closer, his cock gets caught between my cheeks and he lets out a groan. His lubed up cock slides easily as I ride his twin.

“Need you, H. Can’t wait anymore.” I lean forward to give him a good angle. Edward reaches down to spread my cheeks apart and Harry groans at the sight. He plans his hands on either side of Edward and my sides.

I bury my head in Ed’s neck and leave open mouth kisses there. I whimper when I feel the head of Harry’s cock touch my already full hole. Edward kisses my cheek and whispers sweet things of praise in my ear. I cry out in pain and pleasure when Harry manages to slide into me.

I manage to breathe in and out evenly. Harry, the sweetheart, would stop every time he felt me tense even slightly. While I often teased him for going to the gym, I was really appreciative of his dedication especially in moments like these that called for duration. I turn my head slightly and see Harry’s bulging and steady biceps I lick my lips and Harry must catch the movement because I hear him laugh softly. Luckily he’s close enough to press his lips against my cheek before sliding the rest of the way into me.

I toss my head back while a scream gets caught in my throat. After giving myself a moment to get used to having them both in me, I ease up into my original sitting position. Harry hums in appreciation, despite the angle doing more for me than for either of them.

I try to bounce up and down in order to get things going, but I can’t seem to get my knees to cooperate. I huff and continue to try, planting my hands on Edward’s chest and shifting my hips forward and back. They must both sense my frustration because right when Harry rears his hips back, Edward plants his feet on the bed and the both thrust into me at the same time. I see white as they both hit my prostate and don’t know how I manage to stay conscious during the duration of this. I fall against Edward once again though, and stay there to let them do all of the work.

Harry helps lift me by my hips and lets me fall down on their cocks when they thrust up in unison. I barely register that I’m making breathy noises every time they fuck up into me and Harry and Edward are grunting, meaning they were both close. I only now notice the immense pressure that’s built up in my stomach and the shakiness in my thighs.

“Baby, we’re so close.” Harry’s breath is hot against my neck as he speaks. I can’t find my voice to respond so I nod, my forehead nudging against Edward’s neck. He kisses my temple before picking up his speed. Between him and Harry, the force of their thrusts was causing the bed to bounce against the wall, creating a filthy echo along with the noises coming from the three of us.

“I love you.” I groan out when they hit my prostate head on and force my orgasm out of me. My fingertips dig into Edward’s biceps as I continue to come, my hole clenching impossibly tight around the both of them. They both push into me as far as they can, filling me with both of their loads. The noises that leave them are reminiscent of growls and reverberate throughout the room. If it’s possible, the noise turns me on even though I just finished having the orgasm of my life.

Harry continues to pump his cock into me, letting it slip out until just the head remains, then pushes back in. Ed hisses out of sensitivity and has to pull out. Harry stays inside of me but I feel him shift and reach into the bedside drawer again. He retrieves the extra large, green, crystal plug they got me for my birthday.

I hum and bite back a smile when Harry pulls out then proceeds to slip the plug into me. He kisses me on the back of my neck before falling down beside his twin to catch his breath. I lift my head to find that Edward has already fallen asleep. I quietly watch as Harry gets out of bed and disappears into the bathroom, only to return with a damp cloth. He wipes my cum off of Edward’s abs before cleaning up the cum that managed to slip from my hole before Harry put in the plug.

He throws the towel to the floor before reaching to turn the bedside lamp off. He lets out a sigh as he helps me slide in between the both of them and scoots over so he’s spooning me.

He presses kisses against my neck before whispering, “We love you too, Louis.”

 

I’m the first one awake in the morning, both boys are still asleep, both on their backs, both snoring with their mouths open. I smile mischievously when I see that the edge of Edward’s tattoo covering has lifted. I reach out to peel the edge back even more so I can get a peek at the tattoo.

“No.” 

I look up at Edward, whose eyes were still closed but a smile graced his lips. I scoff before leaning up to kiss his dimple.

He wraps his arm around my waist, “Naughty boy.” 

I hum, “Can’t argue with you there.”

Harry wakes up at that moment, sliding his hand up and down my back. I moan at his touch, “I may need a massage, I’ve been through a terrible trauma.”

“I can guarantee that last night was anything but terrible.” Harry’s scratchy voice answers me, “But I’ll give you a massage, love.”

I slide over so I’m laying on my stomach between them and turn my face towards Harry, “Well get to it.”

“You’re quite mouthy this morning, baby. Maybe one of us should’ve fucked your mouth last night.”

“Nope,” I said turning to face Edward, “We all wanted the same thing, and you always give me what I want.”

Edward’s hand joins his brother’s on my back, applying a lovely pressure to the knots in my back, “That is very true.”

“Then can I see your tattoo?” Their hands stop on my back.

They share a look over my head before Harry sighs and sits up. I whip my head in his direction when I hear the sound of a rustling wrapper. He winces slightly as he peels the tape off in some places. He pulls away the wrap and reveals a wooden ship wheel and rope intertwined in the spokes. 

I look closer and feel my eyes fill with tears. The rope is in the same infinity shape as the one on my wrist.

“I thought we agreed not to get matching tattoos,” I manage to choke out, “only complementary ones.”

“We had to break a promise, babe.” I look over to Edward’s. The same exact tattoo and same exact impact. 

“You know this means forever, right?” Harry points at the infinity sign specifically, making another lame joke. But I ignore it in favor of pointing out the literal meaning.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

 

Later that night, I’m sitting in a club by myself waiting for the greasy looking man at the bar to approach me. I’d sent a few sly looks his way, smiling at him the last time we made eye contact. I toss my drink back, if he wasn’t going to come to me, I was going to go to him.

I make my way to the bar and walk just to the other side of him, ready to ask the bartender for another drink when the man intervenes, “Two of what he’s having.” 

I smile at him, “That’s sweet of you.”

He looks me up and down before replying, “Well I’m hoping this gets me somewhere. Possibly in those tight jeans.”

I fight the urge to roll my eyes, “Let’s see how I feel after that drink.” 

We down a few more before he finally invites me back to his room in a hotel down the street. 

When we get to his room I find myself sad. I had slipped the drugs into his second to last drink and it had taken full effect as soon as we got to his room. Poor fool didn’t even make it to the bed before collapsing, so I had to drag him to at least sit up against the side of the queen bed.

Harry and Edward enter with their equipment and immediately pick up on my mood, “Come on, love, don’t have much time.”

I sigh before going over to Ed to put my gloves on and go through the man’s luggage.

We’re out in less than five minutes and easily make our way through the lobby and into the street, where we wait for Niall to come pick us up.

I spot the sleek black rover pulling up to the sidewalk a little ways down and start to make my way over to it, a little hop in my step once I see my best friend in the driver’s seat.

“So how was the last hurrah?” Niall asks once we’re all in the car.

I laugh more to myself than anyone, “Anticlimactic.”

Harry places a hand on my thigh, “We’ll see how he feels when we come back from Jamaica.”

I tsk at him, “You know why we have to stop, if we’re gonna have a baby we’ll have to cut out all the excess alcohol and heists.”

I make eye contact with Edward in the rearview mirror and blow him a kiss. Harry takes my hand in his and I catch him looking down at my rope tattoo.

I look up to meet his eyes then press a kiss to his lips.

“You know this means forever, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize a year (and then some) is an insane amount of time to suddenly decide to update but I was suddenly hit with inspiration and thought the boys deserved to have a happy ending. So here it is. If you didn't know I do have another fic, The Siren, which I plan on updating soon...I promise.


End file.
